Destined For Great Things
by travelwithmedarling
Summary: What can you do when your destiny changes? Chase it of course, but fate will find a way to make your life hell. In the middle of rewriting
1. Preface

Preface 75 years ago

_He'd t_old me of this place, where vampires go to die. Without _him _I was nothing, just an empty shell. I was just another distraction for them all. Jake had abandoned me as well, favouring to spend all his time with Sam Uley and his gang in La Push, he wouldn't even reply to my calls anymore. This is what had lead me to Volterra, after many failed suicide attempts. I'd tried everything, even shooting myself, but fate always intervened and someone saved me. At least here I knew they'd do the job properly.

I'd found her, watching me from the small alleyway next to the clocktower, it was easy to spot that she was a vampire. For the main part she was covered from head to toe in a dark black cloak which only allowed her red eyes to shine from underneath. Please voice don't fail me now, I pleaded. "I wish to speak to the heads of the Volturi"

"This way" she spoke sharply, she obviously didn't like the fact that I knew of the Volturi. I followed her down the pipe, up to my waist in water. I had no idea where I was going apart from the dim light that fought its way through the darkness, guiding me.

She threw down her hood as soon as we made a giant hall, this was the first time I got a good look at her, her blood coloured eyes peered at me, she seemed like a little girl to me, maybe 12 or 13 years old bordering an immortal child. I knew not to be fooled by her child-like appearance, she could kill me in under 2 seconds. "What business do you have with the Volturi?" she questioned me "Speak human, I have no time for games today, although if you refuse to tell me your intent then I might have to make an exception in your case" I remained silent, this was an offer of death. This is what I'd spent the last of my savings on.

"If you will not speak" She sneered at me "I may just have to make you now if you don't feel a thing, tell me, it means I'm killing you wrong" My head was thrown against the granite walls that sounded the hall, the unmistakeably sound of stone cracking soon followed my collision with the walls,.

"NO, JANE STOP!" an angered, but authoritative voice, said as he glided into the room. He continued, much calmer this time. " We need to treat our guests with respect, especially Isabella here, how often is it that we gets a human visitor who seeks the Volturi" he paused eyeing me up as if I were a prize. "Jane I think it would be best if you left now"

Her real age shone for a few seconds when she didn't get her own way, she sulked away into the shadows but not without stomping on my leg, my once fully attached leg was now hanging on by a few muscles and the odd piece of bone. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't feel my leg, there was no pain. I was numb,I am always numb.  
"Please, just kill me" I whispered, my voice was cracking and hoarse from abandonment, I hadn't talked since 6 months ago,when..._he_ left.

"Isabella" The way he said my name, purposely dragging out all the syllables, it make me sick to hear. "Why would I kill you,when I can keep you?"

* * *

Author's Note

Yes this preface has been rewritten, i'm currently working on the rest of the story so bear in mind that sometimes chapters will not link together properly.

Why did you decide to rewrite the story?  
I decided that the story was taking a much darker route towards the end and didn't match the humorous style chapters in the beginning. I just want this story to be a good as it can possibly be, even if that means I have to rewrite it a couple more times.

-_Nathalie_

_P.S Helpful criticism is wonderful to have, maybe clicking the review button would help even more :)_


	2. Chapter 1 Exciting News

**DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS**

**Chapter 1 - Exciting News**

Destiny POV:

I wander though the castle with no clue of my mortal life and now my destiny has changed once again. Answers are needed and I know where to find them.

"Oh Aro…" I chanted in a sing-song like voice through the stone corridor that surrounded my body of ice. My purple velvet cloak swayed as I ran pass corridors of screaming people begging for their lives as they were broken and stripped of their blood. This was how we (The Volturi) lived, well everyone apart from me and it was a way of life I guess. Not my cup of tea though I must admit, that is why I ran as fast and my long pale legs would take me to Aro's Chamber.

"Master I have some exciting news for you!" I knocked on his chamber door rapidly until I had to stop suddenly because I would of hit him in the face. I was immediately ushered in and waited for Aro to sit down in his royal golden chair before I knelt down in front of him. "My destiny has changed master and it has decided that I am to go to Forks for ... well master I'm not too sure you see Hurricane - I mean Evana - can't see what going to happen in my future she's cut off" I paused to catch my breath - oh wait right we don't need to breath *mental slap on my forehead* - I could be really stupid sometimes - "Anyway Sire I believe that I must go to Forks with Evana of course to figure out what is happening, but I would like your permission first".

This time I looked up to see what his facial expression was, I hoped it was not one of anger. I raised my head so that I could see his ruby red eyes calculating his decision, his paper skin wrinkling on his forehead, and his fingers tapping on the wooden arm, it echoed though the giant room. "Of course my dear you are free to do as you please, I suggest when you get to Forks with Evana you look for the Cullens, they are a coven of 'Vegetarians' as they call themselves. They only drink animal blood can't stand the taste myself, human blood is so much taster, anyway their leader Carlisle is an old friend of mine and I will inform him that you will be arriving so that you can get to know each other" I had to make a major attempt not to roll my eyes at what he had just said, when ever I met another vampire they ran away because I was well. Different.**(a/n: the answers will all come soon!)**

"My child, I know you may not want to hear this but one of the Cullen is single and maybe you could find it in your heart to well … I know its hard but see if you could find a mate. It makes me sad to see you without someone who loves you and-- "

"Master, Aro" I said grasping his hand in mine, I showed him that I would keep it in mind but I might not actually do it. "Ah yes ok, my child, I'm sure you will you know you seem like a daughter to me and I just worry about you a lot. But if that is what you wish I grant it. Go to Forks and figure out your destiny" I could just hear the ding ding ding we have a winner! go off in my head. All I had to do was tell Hurricane and then we could get one of the Private jets to Forks. Inside I felt like screaming. When I got half way down the hall I heard Hurricane squealing, well I guess there's no point tell her now, not when she knows already.

Hurricane POV:

Oh My God!. I so want to do the happy dance right now, we're going to Forks. I'd have to buy a new wardrobe. Which means… NEW SHOES and SHOPPING!. I hadn't noticed I was squealing until Destiny came though the door looking disappointed. "What's the matter Destiny?. We're going to Fork I thought you wanted to go, talk about bi-polar, one second your all for going to Forks the next BOOM your miserable"

"Oh umm… don't worry I was just thinking about something Aro said to me that's all don't worry your pretty little spiky head off" She joked, but I was seriously concerned she was normally so happy, what ever Aro had said to her has seriously got her thinking.

I may need to have a little 'chat' with him. Damn that might have to wait Demetri Petri**(a/n: Demetri's surname isn't Petri, I just thought it would be cool to give him a nickname because I don't like him)** is coming, someone call the fire brigade because I am so going to burn him one day or set him alight either way suits me best as long as he is reduced to a pile of steaming hot ash. I could be so evil sometimes.

Aro POV: **(a/n: Aro is my happy chappy, even if he doesn't know how to work a mobile :P x )**

"I'd better get on the phone then" I chuckled to myself, I'd had to get one of the younger guards to explain to me how to work a 'mobile-phone' can't see how these humans come up with these things. Ok so I turn on the phone. Check. Go on to contacts. Ugh no I don't want to play 'Vampire Bash-Up' why the hell do I even have this game?. Ok Contacts. Hold down the C button. Done, ah ha! Yes Aro 1 , Phone 0 . _" __Hello Volturi, this is Carlisle here, and what do we owe to this pleasure?__" _

"Ah, Carlisle old friend, this is Aro, I was hoping that one of my children could come a visit you with one of her friends. I'm guessing you're in Forks again my friend?"

" _Aro, of course two of your guard could come visit us, I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet them. Yes we are in Forks Aro, even if some of us didn't want to be__" _Ah oh course, poor Edward, too many memories of his 'mate' "_Aro if you don't mind me asking, who are our guests going to be__?" _

"Well…" I started off in a casual tone, how was I going to explain this? " The one who wants to visit with her friend, she is called Destiny and her travelling companion and long time best friend is called Hurricane, her real name is Evana though."

" _Not to sound too nosey Aro but you said that Evana has a nickname, you didn't mention what Destiny's real name was__?" _Carlisle asked in a questioning tone

" Well that's where it gets interesting Carlisle, you see Destiny has no recollection of her real name, a bit like your Alice" Send him off the sent Aro, good boy, wait why the hell am I talking to myself like I'm a dog? "Duty calls my friend, Destiny and Hurricane should be there by Wednesday afternoon at the latest. Goodbye Carlisle". Sooner the better, wouldn't want him knowing too sighed_ "__I see, goodbye Aro__"_ . With that he hung up.

Carlisle POV: **(a/n: Sorry but its very short for all you Carlisle fans)**

He's hiding something but what?. Grr I hate it when Aro is secretive it can only lead to trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note Time: **

**Hey people,**

**This may seem strange but i have chapter 4 finished, chapter 3 started and chapter 2 isn't even near getting started. Your probably thinking OMG what the hell, forget this but PLEASE don't give up on this story, i hopefully promise that i will have chapters 2 and 3 finished by Monday 27th April**

**Please Review! (I really need some criticisum because i've only shown this to 1 person before i posted it, and she thought it was really good (thanks Katie!) ) **

**Love Nat x  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Introducting Demetri Petri

**Chapter 2 - Introducing Demetri Petri**

**Disclaimer: All hear me. I am the mighty disclaimer. I do not own twilight!**

Demetri POV:

I can't believe Destiny and Hurricane are leaving again!. It's like they only just got back from their last mission and now their going on some self discovery trip, half way across the world. Pardon me for not jumping for joy. I wish Destiny would look at me one day and think. Mhm he is fineee and then we could live happily ever after. Unfortunately Destiny has never once shown any compassion towards me, it didn't help that Hurricane started calling me Demetri Petri ugh I hate that nickname!.

"Miss Destiny, Miss Hurricane, your car is waiting to take you to your private jet that has been prepared and is waiting for your arrival" God I hate being so formal it would be so much easier is I could just say 'Hey Destiny, Hurricane get your butts down here coz you got a plane to catch' but no Rule no. 12: All Volturi members should be polite and formal when it comes to higher ranks and shouldn't be informal unless told to by the speaking higher rank. **(a/n: Yep you probably weren't expecting that!, even the Volturi has rules, and not just don't let yourselves be exposed) **

"Cut to the crap Demetri Petri, we all know you just want to escort Destiny to the plane in the hope that she might actually kiss you goodbye, which will happen in about… never!" I swear I even heard a evil laugh in there somewhere, I need to get my ears tested. Me and Hurricane have never been on stable ground and what can I say it's getting worse with old age. **(a/n: couldn't resist) **Hurricane had specifically requested that we take the 2009 Honda Civic Concept **(a/n: all pictures on user page ****J**** ) **because she wanted to look stylish driving around Italy and the USA, Destiny could look stylish in anything if she wanted to, no bad Demetri keep thinking about your job and not the 2 ultra sexy young ladies on the other side of the door.

Destiny POV:

I wish Demetri would get it into his thick vampire-like skull that we are not meant to be together. Ugh I mean I don't even like to look at the guy let alone want to be his mate. One year I just happen to buy him his dream car **(a/n: Demetri's dream car picture is on my user page) **and he goes all mushy. I mean its not my fault that I can see his dreams.

"Hey Hurricane, you know we only have an hour before we have to go. I was thinking how about we lock Demetri in the boot of the car and leave him there" Hurricane's eyes just lit up with bundles of excitement. Uh oh maybe not the best thing to say.

"BOOYAH! Come on Destiny lets go get that good for nothing piece of s--" "No swearing!" I hissed "There might be little kids around". As if it mattered they would be dead in a few minutes if they were lucky. Yep I had seen so much misery and death in my life, sometimes by my hands.

"Ok forget that idea, we'd probably get in trouble and then Aro would ground us from leaving the castle and we'd never get to Forks" I sighed I really really REALLY wanted to go to Forks right now. I sat up eyeing the punch bag that Hurricane had added in the corner due to my anger management issues I liked to punch stuff.

Aro seems to think its one of my human traits that sometimes I could be really patience and other times I just lost it. Yay lucky me!. Not.

Hurricane POV:

Aww I wanted to get rid of Demetri, maybe we could 'accidentally' make him fall off the clock tower. "Demetri" I called knowing he wouldn't be far from the door when Destiny was around "I want you take our on-board luggage to the car" Take that Demetri your our servant now bow to our feet!.

"Destiny why exactly are we going to Forks again" I racked my brain to find out if she'd told me why. Yet she hadn't, which was very strange because she never kept anything from me. Not even the first date she ever had with *insert shudder here* Felix. You heard me Destiny actually went on a date - if you can call it that - with that thing in the corner that your wouldn't normally look twice at. From what she'd told me, she felt sorry for the poor guy and decided to cheer him up.

"Yes Ma'am" Came Demetri's sly reply from the other side of the double oak door. *Insert another shudder* that guy gave me the shivers and that isn't a very easy thing to do because well if you hadn't already noticed. We're Vampires. Shock and Horror!. **(a/n: Dun Dun Dunnnn …. Well you wouldn't be reading this TWILIGHT fan fiction if you didn't already know! Le Duh! See I speak French !) **

"Eeeps come on Hurricane, the plane's waiting!" Ok she's high. She looked exactly like the picture of this year old kid that had just been given haribo ,starburst and skittles**(a/n: Just for you Katie :P ) **

9 hours of gruelling private jet action later:

"Hello Las Vegas" I shouted as soon as we were outside.

"Umm.. Deary its Seattle not Las Vegas" Destiny corrected beside me, her body shaking in silent laughs. I went the mature way and stuck my tongue out. Oh well second time lucky

"Hello….. Seattle!" Next stop Forks!

Destiny POV:

_Welcome Home _a little voice in the back of my head told me.

* * *

(a/n:)

Ohhhh scarryyyy

My little minor La Push Cliff hanger :P x

anyway yay i'll have chapters 3 and 4 up by the end of the week

Date i'm writing this -- 27/4/09

Love ya

Keep reviewing or i'll send the Volturi to get you!

You know who you are

Love

Nat x

ALL PICTURES ARE ON MY PAGE

I created pictures for Destiny and Hurricane :P x


	4. Chapter 3 Red Foxes and Screams

**Chapter 3 - Red Foxes and Screams**

**Disclaimer: **

**The almighty disclaimer(Emmett): "All hail me I am the mighty disclaimer telling you that the food isle in Asda (the English version to Wal-Mart) is now closed and that SecretFortunes doesn't own anything twilight related!"**

**Me: "Emmett put down the microphone and back away slowly!"**

* * *

Edward POV:

_Come on Edward you'll like going hunting with me, we hardly even go together. Please for me _Alice's voice pleaded in my head. "Do I have to Alice, I'd rather just sit here and think". _You've had what like 161 years to think what's 1 hour hunting going to upset?. _She so wasn't going to give up, every minute of everyday day I have to live in self doubt, did I do the right thing?, is she happy?. Constantly over and over again. "Alright Alice I'll go, it could be good to get some fresh air for a while" Smile pretend to be happy, hunt, come back and no-one is ever the wiser.

"Yay" she squealed and ran into the other room to change into one of her many hunting outfits. Why do girls need so many clothes?. "Hey Alice--" I called only to be cut short by her reply "because we like to shop Edward". I'd been feeling in a happier mood since the beginning of the day, probably the happiest I've felt since _then_.

No pain racking in my chest, no self wallowing **(a/n: Guess who arrived this morning?) **I was doing pretty well considering.

Soon we were jumping out and into the never ending dark forest

"Yum mountain wolf" Alice said. How could she be happy at times like these. I should really stop self pitying myself sometimes. I could smell something in the distance coming towards us but I was too involved in the hunt to really pay attention, probably some stray animal in the forest.

I snapped the mountain wolf's neck like a dry twig and the crimson stain poured through the open wound, the small footsteps continued to get closer, I was going to be able to get desert after this wolf. I let the animal inside me take over once again.

Alice POV:

Could Edward hear those footsteps that were getting closer?. "Umm Edward?" I whispered

"Yes Alice?"

"Can you hear those footsteps that are getting closer"

"Its probably just a stray animal that we can have for dessert"

"Ok Edward"

We both didn't know that in about 10 seconds he was going to be proved wrong.

Hurricane POV: (earlier in the day)

I can't wait to meet the Cullens. OMG this is going to be so productive **(a/n: I get a gold .) **Hey maybe we could scout out the area first to learn what animals are here. I hope they have mountain lion, from what I've heard that's Destiny's favourite animal. We left the car on small dirt track about 3 miles into the forest. Hopefully no-one will steal it, I thought. Oh come on you'd have to be mental to walk about 3 miles into a forest with the sole intention of stealing a fancy car.

"Come on Destiny lets go hunting!" I bellowed to her "Race ya!"

I could almost smell the victory as I raced ahead of Destiny, speaking of smells there was a mountain wolf just a few miles in front of us. Bingo, yumm dinner. Ooh and there's a family of red foxes to the south. There're my favourite… should I leave Destiny to get the wolf or should I go get it and leave the foxes. It was like asking a kid if he wanted chocolate or prune juice (ewww!).

"Hey Destiny, there's some foxes to the south I'm just going take a quick detour if that's alright with you?" I shouted.

"Omg Hurricane you have to actually ask me if you wanna go off. Isn't that kind of the point of hunting?" she replied sincerely. She is the best friend I could ever want and well she does have a point there.

I turned my back on her and sprinted in the pine trees. The rush of colours brushing past me swirled around my body completely engulfing me in swirls of emerald and brown. It was so thrilling after being kept in the Volturi Castle for so many years to finally experience the outdoors for my own.

I had soon massacred the whole of the family of foxes and may I say that that was the best meal I've had in a long time. I wonder where Destiny is now, she couldn't of taken this long to finish of the mountain wolf not even if she was taunting it. Where are you Destiny?! My mind reeled with different scenarios of what could of happened to her. I started running towards where I'd last seen her, when and ear piercing bone crunching scream came from ahead. "No!" I screamed "Destiny!"

* * *

**(A/N: Ooh Drama XD + and a cliff-hanger :O x ) **

**Please don't hate me, I'll give you vampires and cookies but not vampire flavoured cookies coz that would just be weirdumm sorry about this chapter taking soooooo long to write and then appear but I wanted to get everything perfect for this chapter and what is about to happen, in the beginning there was going to be an extra few POV to this chapter but then I decided it would be easier to do it in 2 parts**

**Love y'all x **

**Nat x**


	5. Chapter 4 I'm Watching

**Chapter 4 - I'm Watching

* * *

**

**(A/N: this chapter is dedicated to all that have reviewed, favourited and have alerts on this story Thank You so much, AlyenBlack2, .girl, dalesacra, soccer chic-fanficfanatic13, missxmai, MrsWhitelock, and finally Line Harfeld [My Best Reviewer] ) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer: SecretFortunes you do not own twilight!**

**SecretFortunes: Oh yeah well Alice said I do!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Yeah well we'll see about that!**

**SecretFortunes: I'm Betting on Alice**

Destiny POV:

I watched as Hurricane sped off towards her prey, poor things wouldn't know what hit 'em. Now on to the mountain wolf, it was rare to see one nowadays what with extinction and all. I may have helped that along a bit though. As I raced though the forest caught the scent of two vampires mixed in with the scent of my prey. Aww Damn it that was my prey and they got to it first. Ok now I'm mad.

Might as well see who they are, in front of me were the worlds most beautiful vampires and that was saying something because I'd already seen Heidi in Volterra, she was considered the most beautiful in the Volturi. This being the case Aro used her as bait for his feasts. His words not mine. Mine would be either mass murder or the equivalent of manslaughter to the humanity and the numbers of human life forms depleted in a single interval. **(A/N: do not ask where I got all the big words from.)**

**(A/N: Alice + Edward clothing on profile)**

The smallest of the duo was about 5"2, she had short spiky hair that just scraped her neck, from what could be seen from where I was standing there she was wearing a necklace, mostly likely a choker and although hidden by a small black jacket I could see she was wearing a cream dress shirt with a brown belt. A placed on her feet were some fancy black high heeled boots. Where as the man, may I just faint here, he looked like an Adonis god, maybe even better, he was dressed simply in a grey buttoned polo with faded jeans and a brown trainer and belt combo going on, did I mention he looked gorgeous. His bronze hair was shining and untamed. From the back you weren't able to see their eyes and yet I had an idea I already knew. Topaz a stray thought entered my head. Ok now your being silly Destiny, just back away slowly and hope they don't notice you, you've been staring at them for a good 5 minutes and its bordering the creepy line, at least I'm surprised they haven't noticed I was here yet.

I started backing away slowly step by step, knowing my luck I'd trip before I took 5 steps backwards and yet my dejecting fate had turned against me again yay!. Pick on Destiny day again, I could remember when Felix had decided it would be really 'cool' to try that, it ended with me setting his ass alight until he apologised. It was quite funny actually especially when he jumped into the pool, forgetting that I could control water as well.

A small crack of a branch underneath my feet made me stiffen, to a human the sound would have been undetectable unfortunately the people in front of me weren't human (A/N: Duh!). Almost instantly their heads were turned up and staring in my direction, part of me didn't want to look away but my Volturi training had already kicked in, speeding away half tripping over my feet I could hear the soft patters of their feet behind me. Shit I thought.

You know you should really be looking where your going said my consonance. Can't right now I replied kind of trying to run from two deadly vampires that might eat me. Perfect I could see the small mountain line up ahead "Stop!" I heard who I assumed the smallest one called out "We won't harm you, please stop!" No chance bub, make me stop then kill me, doesn't she really think I'll let her kill me?. I'm not that stupid. Look where your going! The voice in my head called out but it was already too late, my slow decent to the floor, caused by a fallen tree, had me completely paralysed. I could see every sharp edge of the rocks below me and I knew I was doomed. I told you so, said the now annoying voice in the back of me head.

As the rocks came into contact with my leg, pain shot though me like a wild fire, Aro had told me that during my transformation Jane had ripped my leg off, lovely, causing my leg to be my second weak spot aside my neck. I rolled over knowing that my followers wouldn't be that far behind, within seconds the two vampires stepped out of the trees. Spooky. They are surely going to kill me I thought, I stared at them waiting for the ripping of my body parts and my eventual death, I'm sure they can see the fear and misery in my eyes so why do they wait?.

The soft patter of feet came quickly in this direction, Hurricane!. Thank God that she's here to save me.

My head whipped towards the direction but not before I noticed the -strikingly gorgeous- bronze haired one drop to his knees in what looked like depression, what he got to be depressed about, he's not the one facing two deadly vampires with your leg half hanging off. OMG my leg burns so much! I thought as an ear piercing scream escaped my mouth.

Edward POV:

_Why didn't I see this, why?! I'm sorry Edward_ Alice 'said' as we ran off after the purple figure,

"You shouldn't be sorry Alice I was the one who told you it was an animal I should of checked it out instead of letting it just pass over my head"

Damn this purple figure was fast, but not as fast as me. I could see the giant mountains in the distance getting closer, ah so they're trying to lose us in the ridge "Stop!" Alice cried out " We won't harm you, please stop" Even with my vampire vision I could just about see the figure ahead, I would just about be able to catch up with 'the figure'. Then the unthinkable happened, the figure was so caught up trying to get away from us, they weren't looking to see the rocks ahead instantly they fell onto the rocks, for a normal vampire 1) they wouldn't of fallen anyway and 2) The rock would have been the most hurt from the fall. Just as me and Alice managed to get out of the forest the purple figure turned over and from under the hood stared a pair of stunning purple eyes filled with pain and … guilt?. "Bella" Breathed Alice so softly that even I had a hard time hearing her and she was right next to me. No! I sunk to my knees, this can't be Bella. I left Bella 56 years ago and my heart still aches for her.

"No" a woman's voice screamed from the forest "Destiny!" Who the hell is Destiny?, ah so that must be the figures name. Suddenly a green cloaked figure came though the tree. Jesus what is this a cloak convention day or something?. It headed for Destiny in a split second not even noticing us. As the green one attended to Destiny she thought to me.**(A/N: sorry this is all going to be said at vampire speed so in real life it would only take a few seconds for this to be said) **_Ah you must be the Cullens, I have heard so much about you. Edward I must address you now, sorry my name is Evana, I have the power to see anyone's past, present and future, Destiny here has no recollection of her human life, Aro made one of the guard take it away when her mind shield was down during the transformation. As you can see Destiny looks a lot like Bella, unfortunately for you this is Bella, although she has an interesting past that even as a human she didn't know about. Her name isn't Bella its Nathalie, I know this is all new to you but you must trust me. The real Bella died shortly after birth, Nathalie and Bella were twins _**(A/N: Sorry guys but I really wanted to be in this story! ****J**** ) **_Soon after birth TRB (the real Bella) died, Renee was shell shocked at losing one of her babies, as Nathalie and Bella looked__ the same Renee decided that - as Bella was her favourite - she would make everyone believe that Nathalie was Bella. Soon afterwards a funeral was held for 'Nathalie' , as for Charlie he's not always had the best eyesight or brain, he fell under the blanket of lies as well. Henceforth Bella is actually called Nathalie._

Wow. Don't delude yourself Edward, Evana could be lying to you, you shouldn't be fantasizing the idea that Bella is alive, this is breaking all the rules and boundaries you placed for yourself. Run Edward Run.

Alice POV:

"Hold on I'm going to get help!" I took off towards the Cullen house to get Carlisle.

**

* * *

:)  
Review Please people because at the point i'm writing this only 5 people have reviewed out of 142 hits its quite.... depressing **

**SO REVIEW  
please people**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 5 Purple and Green Figures

Chapter 5 - Purple and Green Figures

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's Voicemail **

**Me: Hi Stephanie, just letting you know that I've kidnapped every twilight character and hidden them somewhere you will never mind them**

***Stephanie Meyer picks up the phone* Stephanie Meyer: They're under your bed aren't they. **

**Me: Ummm if I said yes would you come get them?**

**I (unfortunately) do not own the twilight series, Stephanie Meyers does, although they are very welcome to be hidden under my bed if they want to.**

**(A/N: EEEEEPPPS I've been waiting to upload this chapter for ages, this was actually the first complete chapter before even chapter 1. Amazing how my mind works isn't it )**

Alice POV:

" Carlisle!" I shouted up from the Living room I knew for well he would of heard me if I had whispered but I was too excited and fearful to care. Within seconds- no not even seconds - Carlisle was here.

" Alice what have you seen, is it a vision, what's happening?" He asked slightly panicked, wow that's a first for him.

" Nothing is wrong Carlisle it's all perfect-no even more than perfect, spectacular!" I replied, oopss I'd forgotten that I was bouncing up and down on the wooden floor boards. I'm sure Esme was scolding me in her head but she didn't make a move to voice her opinion, I guess she wanted to hear what was so important as well.

"Alice would you mind telling us what has been so spectacular to you that you won't tell us?" Carlisle asked.

" Ah yes Carlisle you see me and Edward were hunting when we saw a purple cloaked figure watching us, suddenly it turned and ran back though the trees towards the mountains, I cried out for it to stop but it tripped and fell down onto the rocks. It screamed and looked at us then Edward collapsed, you see the figure looked like Bella but not just like Bella but exactly her, and if things couldn't get any weirder another cloaked figure stepped out of the trees and went to the aid of 'Bella' this time it was a green cloaked figure it must of said something to Edward though its mind because all of a sudden Edward ran off. I couldn't find him Carlisle I'm sorry. I ran back to the place with the figures, there was the purple one on the floor, I'm guessing she was hurt pretty bad and the green one was kneeling beside her trying to get her up. I told her that I was going to get help and so here I am" I faced Carlisle directly " Carlisle I don't think the purple one is able to stand could you come with me to the field and help her?".

I hadn't finished the sentence before Carlisle was at the door with medical bag at hand. "Well you coming?" He said gesturing to the back door.

Hold on Bella, if you are Bella, we're coming.

"Wait!" Rosalie shouted, ugh what now?

Edwards POV:

No I'd lost her once, I though she'd be safe but this was Bella, I mean Destiny no Nathalie. Oh My God this was so confusing her story made perfect sense but it was so new to me. The green cloaked figure's word repeated in my mind like a record player set on repeat.

_Her name isn't Bella its Nathalie, I know this is all new for you but you must trust me. The real Bella died soon after birth._

Just keep running Edward I chanted to myself like a mantra. If you keep running it will give you more time to think things though.

Rosalie POV:

Wait. Wait. Wait, " Wait!" I shouted "Alice you said that the figure had seen you hunting, how do you not know that it wasn't human, I mean if she was a vampire how could she of hurt herself by falling onto some rocks?". I knew questioning Alice might be the only way to find out about our mysterious guest. "Rosalie" she said my name but I figured she was addressing everyone else "Although the figure had seen us hunting, she did run away at vampire speed, which can only be achieved by being either a vampire or werewolf, and as she wasn't running as a dog so I think it's safe to say she is a vampire, as for the falling and hurting herself. Rosalie, I have no answer at the moment, but I'm sure we will be able to get answers" Alice replied in a casual tone as if this is what happened everyday, I think that if this happened everyday our lives as vampires might be a little more interesting. Even if I wasn't - still aren't - Bella's best acquaintance ok scrap that I was a bitch to her. Maybe I could change that, after 56 years of living in a house with an suicidal Edward, even I think that we need her back. "Alright then lets go help!" I cheered, everyone even Emmett, my giant cuddly teddy bear, looked at me as if I had cracked. "What?" I asked.

Carlisle POV:

I should really tell them, but they all looked so happy at the thought of having Bella back that it broke my non beating heart to see them disappointed and upset. "Family, I have some news from The Volturi. It seems that our purple mystery figure is actually called Destiny, she was supposed to be travelling with her best friend called Hurricane, who I'm guessing was the green cloaked figure. They were actually coming here to meet us, I'm sure its just a coincidence that she looks like Bella. Unfortunately I'm sorry to be the breaker of bad news but it isn't Bella out there". I stopped my long and heart-breaking trust-filled speech I realised that I had unconsciously lowered my head so that I was facing the ground instead of seeing the disappointment and regret on their angelic faces. Alice was the only one who piped up and said " You should of seen her Carlisle, this Destiny, her eyes, I've I hadn't of known better I would of said she was the twin of Bella. So alike…" she trailed off, either she was having a vision or just reminiscing in her past memories.

" Oh well, come on Carlisle, I'm sure Aro would be very disappointed in us if we didn't at least go help Destiny" She was right, Aro would probably send most of the guard to come do away with us for not helping his most prized possession when they were in need. Within seconds the whole family was out the back door and into the woods in search of Destiny and Hurricane. And soon I was following them.

Hurricane POV:

I'd managed to get Destiny to an abandoned cave up in the mountains. After telling Edward about her whole set-up, I was more concerned about if anyone would follow us. I knew everything and everyone concerned with Destiny's past, the many perks so being able to see the past, present and sometimes the future. My thoughts were interrupted by Destiny screaming out in pain again. Ah I had total forgotten about her, Bad Hurricane.

Destiny was currently slanted against the rocky stone wall, from what I knew she's busted her dodgy leg open again, what was it like the 15th time now, the venom was leaking out of her leg and it looked like it might have been dislocated. But hey I'm no doctor. Oh come on Cullens hurry up! I pleaded in my head. If they weren't here by morning, god knows what could of happened to Destiny by then. Please hurry!.

Destiny POV:

Hunting. Running. Falling . The rocks . Pain . Constant Pain. Hurricane . All the memories of what had just happened flashed though my mind, making sure that I was aware that my leg was half dangling off. With this thought pain washed over me again, Imagine the most painful hours of a transformation, times that by 10 and then put it in only one pain. Screaming never did any good, it just prolonged your suffering, just like the people that are sucked dry everyday back in Volterra but sure as hell I needed to let it out right now.


	7. Chapter 6 END OF THE WORLD for Carlisle

Chapter 6 - THE END OF THE WORLD for Carlisle

Disclaimer:

Me: You know why can't these disclaimers be called claimers because I really want to own you all

Cullens: Yeah we know everyone does, you don't even know how many friend request we have to decline on face book, luckily we have forever

Me: I still going to claim you I will look in every lost and found for you guys!, but unfortunately at this moment I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT , I just own an Edward poster…. It will do … for now…. *dramatic music*

**(A/N) I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friends on Fanfic and the REAL world XD x Katie who is the inspiration for Hurricane and Katie-Mai who helps me with my story so much as well as promoting it and juggling her story at the same time and shall be joining our story in a few chapters .NO spoilers though people! (A/N) **

Edward POV:

_Edward!_ I could almost hear my dead mother chastising me in my head for me leaving. Leaving Bella. She wasn't Bella just somebody who looked like her, and she was badly injured.

_Was this the way I raised you Edward? Hmm… to turn your back on a Lady who needed your help_?. She chastised me.

No_. _

_Thought not, now go track her before the rain comes and there's no scent left._

I normally would have to questioned my mental stability at this point but I already heard voices, especially my late mothers, in my head what could be more crazy in that?. Those eyes held my vision even with my eyes closed, swirls of purple clouded my every thought. I felt my body turning, curving even, back towards the direction I had run.

Her scent was going to be barely noticeable in a few minutes, stupid weather!. Why couldn't my life be simple? , oh yeah right , I was a vampire. My life sucks ever since I left Bella and now I have this weird cloaked figure that happens to look like Bella turning up in Forks. What are the odds?.

I could hear the scuffling of my family's feet coming going to the point I was also racing to, I would be meeting them within a few seconds then we would be able to find these mysterious people. I race to the clearing by the rocks just as, almost expectedly, Carlisle and Alice stepped from the forest line with the rest of the family following them in quick procession. Carlisle was dresses in his, almost traditional, doctors jacket and bag.

"Edward have you had any luck in locating the visitors?" He asked in a authorative but gentle voice. To be honest I had only got here and hadn't even thought of using my 'extra ability', seriously I needed a reality check.

_Oh come on Cullens hurry up! _I located a faint voice coming from the peak of the mountains to the north._ If they weren't here by morning, god knows what could of happened to Destiny by then. Please hurry!. _

"They're in the mountains, According to Hurricane Destiny is in a bad condition, We need to hurry" Everyone nodded with agreement.

Carlisle POV:

After several empty caves and dead ends we finally managed to get to the right cave.

We looked up to see a startled figure crouching defensively in front of an … UNCONSCIOUS VAMPIRE?.calm it, calm it down Carlisle, god, Aro will only kill you slowly and torture you by burning you like a spit roast, because you broke his little toy, see no pressure, all you have to do is smile pretty for the audience and then die slowly painfully, how hard, its not hard its easy. a newborn could do it. **(A/N) Thank You to my friend Katie-Mai (Missxmai) who helped me in my time of need and provided me with this amazing words, also READ HER STORY DARK ANGEL IT ROCKS BETTER THAN MINE, that is all) **I mean its not like the world's going to end… wait is it?

"Carlisle would you stop with your thoughts of the end of the world, its quite depressing" Edward stated in a strained voice. Oops?.

"Hello Destiny? If you can hear me my name is Carlisle Cullen, Aro said you were coming, coming anyway I'm here to help you. If you can give me any indication that you can hear me that would be helpful" I sighed it really wasn't any use I mean obviously she couldn't control any of her senses.

"Umm Carlisle" I also heard from Esme behind me "The rocks seem to be floating and rotating in a circular motion" What in the world. I turned to see many rocks of all shapes and sizes rotating in the air it was almost magical to watch

"Wooh" I heard from Emmett "That is totally awesome, I wonder if she could do that to me" Ah sad naive Emmett always wishing to fly. "I seriously have to learn this party trick, its wicked!" shouted Emmett, suddenly all the rocks flew to attack Emmett I could help but join in laughing with everyone else as we watched an indestructible vampire try to dodge a variety of rocks whilst forgetting that they really couldn't do any harm to him. I turned back to Destiny to see the faintest of smiles lingering on her lips before she fell limp against the stony face of the damp wall.

"Help her Carlisle!" Hurricane screamed from beside me " Unconsciousness is the final stage!"

Jasper POV:

"There's no time to waste I can't treat her here we need to get her back to the house" Carlisle ordered in his doctor voice "So" Rosalie spoke up "Who's going to carry her?" I could feel the fear and shyness rush round the cave, no one was comfortable with carrying a powerful member of the Volturi, it was bad enough having everyone stand with the Volturi in one room, there was only one person who was going to volunteer for this mission. And that was.. ** A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER , sorry!**

* * *

**Author Note **

**Ok so I know this is a really big cliff-hanger , well to me it is anyway I have been looking at the figures for this story and they seem to be not adding up with 220 hits 13/08/09 I've only had 7 reviews .. Now I'm not trying to have a go at anyone but I would like at LEAST 10 reviews before I add the new chapter Please people , I'll send everyone a teddy bear (Emmett Supporters) or Mountain Lion Stuffed Toy (Edward - King of all hotness- supporters) or Confederate Flag (Jasper) or a toy doctor stethoscope (Carlisle) IF YOU REVIEW ! (I probs won't Actually send you the toys but I will mention you in the next chapter :)**** )**

**OH ALSO I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE WANT EITHER:**

**a) Volturi Fight **

**b) Unexpected Guests - Victoria + ???**

**c) A new power **

**Please tell me through reviews Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 7 Legacy

Chapter 7 - Legacy

Disclaimer

**Me: Right so I'm getting the D.I.Y men to go to the meadow today and create a pond**

Edward: Umm aren't you forgetting something?

**Me: Oh yeah! I'm also gunna have them make me a giant sign saying that I own twilight**

Edward: You know that's copyright?

**Me: Yeah but whats Stephanie Meyer's gunna do?**

2 Minutes Later Stephanie Meyer pushs Me down the stairs

**Me:Huh whats going on ?**

Edward: Don't you remember, you're having the D.I.Y men coming to the meadow to create a pond and a giant sign saying I DO NOT own twilight

**Me: Oh yeah! I remember now, *walks off* I swear there were some bunnies in that plan…**

EDWARD BETRAYED ME OH WELL I CAN'T BLAME HIM I MEAN STEPAHNIE MEYER CAN WRITE HIM TO DO ANYTHING ,,, x EVILS

Jasper POV continued.

Previously on Destined for great things

"_There's no time to waste I can't treat her here we need to get her back to the house" Carlisle ordered in his doctor voice "So" Rosalie spoke up "Who's going to carry her?" I could feel the fear and shyness rush round the cave, no one was comfortable with carrying a powerful member of the Volturi, it was bad enough having everyone stand with the Volturi in one room, there was only one person who was going to volunteer for this mission. And that was.._

"I'll take her" I said in the best serious voice I could put on. There suddenly was a rush of confusion and shock swirling around this, seeming smaller by the second, cave. "Jasper I -" Edward started but I interrupted him with my own more important reason "Edward stop, this is something I have to do , if this really is Bella then I want to make it up to her" Everyone knew what I was talking about.

TIME JUMP HOLD ON …. Whheeeeeeeeeeeee!

Destiny POV:

Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed

With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you

When I close my eyes

I'm going out of my head

Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies

And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where

Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air'

Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers

I wrap you around all of my thoughts

Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there

To wrap your arms around me for real

And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skiesAnd I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby

What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where

Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air'

Cause you're myYou can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain

Not even death can make us part

What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true

(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where

Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air'

Cause you're myYou can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on)

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you.....

I'm not going to be able to stand living in this house with all their relationships, I don't know how Marcus can manage him, I feel so sorry for him, Aro that snake black-mailed me to make sure I didn't tell Marcus about Didyme's REAL killer. No I'm seriously going to combust, need to get out of here, go somewhere.

_Quickly, whilst all the Cullen's are distracted jump out the window into a tree_, a voice in my head.

Wooh? Where did that little evil voice come from and why hasn't it helped me before?

_Shut up and do as I say make sure you don't fall, don't want you to be stuck in that hell hole with all those relationships longer do you? , Keep going north _

Why?

_Because I said so, go _

But why should try you you're a made-up voice in my head

_Who said I was made-up ?_

I did

_Good Point, I'm going to go now _

I think you should.

'Quoting Aro' Destiny 1 Evil Voice in her mind 0

Okay Destiny you can do this I mean you're a fearless vampire jumping from a second floor building to a tree should be like a piece of cake, yummy chocolate cake, wait what am I saying I can't even eating human food, chocolate cake should disgust me and yet it doesn't I have a weird mind.

_You can say that again_

I told you to go away

_Oh Um no you didn't actually you just suggested it meaning that I didn't have to take the opportunity and could come back any time I wanted within this cramp space you call a skull_

Okay Mom lesson over now GO AWAY!

I jumped from the window frame with an "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" it quickly ended with a …

Edward POV:

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" I raced to the window just in time to see a cloaked figure jumping - and failing- to a tree, hurtling to the ground "Merda! Perché non ascoltare la voce del male nella mia testa, io sono l'unico vampiro che non può oassare in un albero senza cadere?" (**A/N Translation at the bottom of the page also I don't actually speak Italian so I had to use the internet for most of these words sorry if they are wrong )**

Destiny hit the ground and made the house forest rumble into an almost earthquake, weirdly she got up brushed herself down and everything was dead **(A/N XD) **quite apart from Hurricane's giggles from next to me, wait how did she get there without me noticing?

Destiny slowly turned around to find all of us staring at her 'Oops?' She mouthed and ran into the trees but not before she hit one of the trees and staggered back

"Go follow her Edward, don't want her getting in trouble again do we?" Alice suggested

Good idea, I thought but was there another reason for me wanting to go after her as well?

Destiny POV:

Okay mental note to self, listen to the evil voice in my head and watch where I run. I needed some peace of mind right now and I was actually going to take advice from my evil friend and go north, I carefully started running , well limping really fast if you have to know, north. I managed to make it to a water source before my legs caved, your probably thinking what's with the water, well I'm going to show you.

I used my 'extra ability' sometimes I call it my curse. A story for later, I made the water form into small rope like things and made them circle around my body with out touching, doing this always took my mind out off what else was happening. This was usually what I did when it was feeding time at Volterra.

Edward POV:

I followed her, I didn't know whether it was her footsteps or the path she left behind, I looked down to see a line where I guess her leg had just dragged. Looking up again I managed to see the outline of my meadow in the distance, why was Destiny heading to the meadow?.

I could also hear water rushing ahead, I didn't remember there being any water in the meadow apart from when it rained. **(A/N That's because I had the D.I.Y men in :P )**

I crept up on the smaller trees next to the grass of the meadow , crouching I managed to get a good look at Destiny staring into a (A/N newly created) pond lined with small stone almost like pebbles, how did this get here? **(A/N ME! God Edward you don't actually bother asking the writer)**

The water started to lift out the pond and I could see Destiny's hands almost manoeuvring the water at her will, this was truly a sight to see I couldn't managed to suppress a small gasp from me, with that small mistake I ruined the most beautiful face and sight I'd ever seen. The water she was controlling suddenly lost its shape and drenched her from head to toe, she turned to where I was exactly crouching and sent a fireball just above me, Oh my Cullen! , she could control fire too, no freaking way… did I just say freaking?.**(A/N Oh Yes you did and I'm lovin it XD ) **

I had to make my self, well more, noticed before she threw another fireball at me, I don't think next time would be a warning one. **(A/N I'm Evils *insert evil laugh here* )**

Destiny POV:

"Oh My! I'm terribly sorry I did not mean to startle you in such a way as to which you would lose possession of your elemental power" He apologized. "I mean it was all Alice's idea that I should come after you and-"I just had to interrupt him before I burst out laughing "You're rambling you know that?"

"Sorry but that was very beautiful."

" Yeah well I've had a lot of time to practice it haven't I" I laughed darkly, if only he knew what troubles I go through everyday. "I might as well tell you seeing as I'm going to be staying here for a while longer than expected, you would all of found out from Hurricane sooner or later"

I stared at me intently oh how I wished I could make that smile appear on his face once again. I actually felt sorry for firing a fireball at him now. I looked up at him to make sure he didn't run half way through my story

"The only reason Aro has wanted me and Hurricane is because we are destined for great things **(A/N Sound Familiar? ) **almost like a legacy we have to live up to……" and we sat down to the early hours talking.

* * *

**Translation: Shit! Why didn't I listen to the evil voice in my head? Am I the only vampire that can not jump into a tree without falling?**

**Or roughly that.**

* * *

Author's Note

Ok so this is Destiny and my Evil voice talking, yeah I know what your think aren't I so wicked? . Its true no autographs please. Anyway it seems that no body has reviewed for me apart from missxmai , I am VERY VERY disappointed in you children … If you do not review this time I will have no choice but to take over Destiny's mind and make her destroy all the Cullens and werewolves.. And maybe even the Volturi if she gets round to it

**ALSO A QUESTION FROM THE ALMIGHTY LEADER**

**Would you like either**

**A) VOLTURI FIGHT *rawwwr***

**B) Victoria + ??? New person turn up **

**C) Destiny and Hurricane to get a new power**

**COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 8 We Go WAY Back Part 1

Chapter 8 - We Go WAY Back Part 1

Me: I Own Twilight Nanananana

Katie-Mai: No I Own Twilight

Me: Yeah Right Keep Dreaming

Katie-Mai: Actually I Own It and I Own Emmett

Me: I Do and I Own Edward too!

Bella and Rose: God Pack It In Now!, Neither Of You Own Twilight And We Own The Guys

Katie: They Told You Guys Off So Ha I Own Twilight And Jasper

Alice: I Don't See Jasper In Your Future

Stephanie Meyer: I own Twilight Okay And The Guys

All Of Us: No I DO!

Author's Small and Quick Note:  
Yay people we actually went over 450 hits, at the moment whilst typing this it's at 452 , thank you people, love you guys

* * *

"So" He started turning towards me grinning wildly "You can control water and fire, that's amazing"

"What part of gaining powers do you not get?"

"Oh no its not that its just it's a lot to take in"

"Yeah well get used to it buddy there's a lot more where that came from" I remarked smirking "Well you coming?" I asked almost wishing for him to accept, wait can vampire's get mood swings? I'll have to use my personal Google brain when we get back.

"Where are we going?" he replied very cautiously.

"Into my mind" I said mysteriously whilst taking his hand and vanishing into my memory bank.

"This one if of when I first went into the library in the castle"

"Is that you?" He said pointing to the dark murky purple cloak that had just stealthily slid past the library door, I just nodded "Why are you sneaking around?"

"Watch" was all I said, seriously he needs to shut up, I mean its just like those people who were talking and squealing the whole way through that film, oh what was it called again? Ah Twilight that's it!.**(A/N: Me and My friend we're those people XD)**

"This was my first time in the extensive library in the Volterra Castle, it was also the first time I gained a power" I said with an excited grin. Now normally when going into a library you had either been forced or your internet had broken and again with the forcing. We ghosted our way though the large oak doors, to stare at my past figure staring blankly almost frozen at the vast space in front of her, hehe the evil voice in my head giggled.

At that point a very out of breath human, it was probably Gianna but we had so many servants it was hard to keep track of them, they came and 'went' so to speak. "Excuse me, Miss?" She took a breath, cheeks expanding very wide like a puffer fish. "Do you know where the making of the modern age section is?"

"Section 2, sub section 25b, row 754, book number 2625" I 'said' with perfect precision, I was Edward gaping at me from my side "Do remember this is my first time, would you like to guess what my power is or would you like a hint?" I teased, somehow it was easy for me to tease him.

Okay…. Moving on, you could almost hear the cogs speeding along in his brain from where I was standing, with even second past my patience started to deplete. "Ugh GIVE UP ALREADY!, sorry but I'm not a very patient person so I'm just going to tell you…" I took a breath for dramatic effect "My first, gained, power was to know everything on any subject, pretty much like a walking Google encyclopaedia if you must. Pretty wicked huh?"

I noticed he hadn't said anything for the past few minutes and I wondered either he's shocked or I've talked over him so he's not even bothering…I can be a bit talkative. Oh what the hey, lets get this party started! "Come on, people to see, time boundaries to cross".

Grabbing his hand again the space in front of us start to twist and form another one of my memories, this time a chorus of church bells could be heard in the far distance but they seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. Ah I know where we are now "Demetri and Heidi's wedding" I pointed out. "For some reason Aro didn't invite you guys, oh well that's another thing I have to ask him when I get back".

"Mhhm…" he's deep in thought again I guess seriously he's going to have to start talking soon or I'm going to make him talk......*imagine an evil James Bond villain going 'Good evening Mr Cullen' equipped with the cat on their lap*.

"You know this wedding would of made Alice so jealous" he stated.

"Oh and why is that Edward?"

"Well for one thing Alice would of wanted to of planned the wedding herself and second Alice loves planning weddings, especially big grand ones like these"Me and Edward stood to the side of the ceremony and watched as Heidi walked up in a one of a kind dress that she had one of the famous Italian designers make for her, I couldn't recall his name though. "Keep your eyes on me and watch what happens when Heidi gets all the way up to where Demetri is sitting". I swear I heard him say 'you don't have to tell me twice' but I must have been hearing stuff because there was no way he would say that to me.

"Your glowing!" he exclaimed as Heidi reached the altar.

"Yeah, I gained my second power that day, I can also see Relationships but unfortunately not my own ones I'm afraid".

Boo Hoo everyone start crying for me please, I'm kidding. "Anyway onto power number 3, I have to admit to you Edward I hate this power, I have to concentrate really hard if I want this power to be switched off, it sucks" The scene in front of it changed again, everyone was wearing darkened robes and black veiled hats. Ah I know where we were now "Didyme's Funeral" Another one of the secrets I can not reveal to anyone "I gained the power to see Death Date, the age at which you'll die, the date , and how you will die, I can see how they died even after they died, I just need to be near their ashes and its like an old family movie projector is turned on in my head, almost like a vision for Alice but its more jumpy and just tells the basics".

"Will you tell me mine?" He asked. I shook my head no,

"Its far too distressing to look into someone's death dates and then having to tell them, for them to live with that for the rest of their lives knowing that they'll die at a precise point" I explained. "Moving on from the depressing stuff, Power number 4 you might recognise this power Edward, It's the same as Maggie's from the Irish Coven".

"Your like a living lie detector".

"Well yeah you could put it like that I guess" I'd never heard it called that before but I had to admit I was having problems trying not to laugh in his face."Yeah well i don't have a memory for this one I just gained it one day I guess" I lied, trying to brush it off, he couldn't know the truth about that power or he would have to be killed or have to go into hiding for eternity.

"What are you hiding from me Destiny?" He questioned. No no Edward can't know! _He'd _kill him if _he _found out Edward knew.

"I can't Edward, I just can't!"

"Tell Me!" He roared at me pinning my arm against my sides and making it so that I couldn't move and I had to look into his eyes. Those oh so wonderful golden eyes, swirls of hazel and ochre that made my knees buckle to the ground, I think I'm falling in love.

"Please Destiny tell me why your lying to me" He begged crouching down to my level of which was now on the ground after I crumpled to it due to his dazzling eyes.

"I can't Edward, you don't know what _he'll_ do to you if _he_ finds out I've told you" I stared up at him "Would you risk your own families lives just to find out" I said darkly.

"It can't be all that bad Destiny, tell me what wrong"

"Please stop asking Edward _he'll_ kill everyone of us!" I trembled shaking in fear.

"Who is _he_ Destiny?" said the persistent little bugger he was.

"_Aro_". I whispered sealing his death.

* * *

**Author's NoteDUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!…. Wanna find out what happens next?**

**Well then review .. Duh.**

Sneak Peek:

Chapter 9 - We Go WAY Back Part 2

"What does Aro have to do with anything" Edward asked me. I wish I didn't have to reply.

"More than you will ever know Edward, just promise me something"

"Anything" He responded.

"Never try to look into something that is forbidden, you might find something you'll regret"


	10. Chapter 9 We Go WAY Back Part 2

**Chapter 9 - We go WAY back Part 2**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I am here to disclaim that I disclaim that in my Fanfic story I shall disclaim the fact that I have disclaimed that I do not own twilight, even thought I would really like to disclaim that I do in fact disclaim to own twilight, but unfortunately I don't so … DISCLAIM PEOPLE ****J**

**Emmett: So wait what? Me confused**

**Me: Don't worry Emmett I didn't make any sense whilst I was typing it as well.**

**BTW I KNOW THIS ONE IS VERY SHORT BUT I HAD TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK AND NEEDED A LOT OF CONVINCING TO ACTUALLY TRY TO START IT! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER THAN THIS ONE!**

"What does Aro have to do with anything" Edward asked me. I wish I didn't have to reply"More than you will ever know Edward, just promise me something""Anything""Never try to look into something that is forbidden, you might find something you'll regret"

"Meaning?"

"Aro banned anyone from looking into Didyme's death as it would have been 'too distressing' for the brothers and their wives to find out, I on the other hand did not heed his warning and investigated it myself"

I needed to reassure myself one last time before I signed his death sentence, knowing that I might not be able to stop Aro if I tried to save them all and if not, I would die trying.

"Are you sure you promise?"

"I shall keep my promise, however I ask of you one condition" I looked into his golden eyes and knew I had to accept his condition no matter what.

"My condition is, I want _my_ Bella back, I don't care the risk I just need her to remember"

Who on Earth was Bella and what did she have to do with this Greek god in front of me, wait Greek god?. Oh dear what was it Aro had said to me one day before coming to forks, oh yeah 'Do not let yourself and your emotions get in the way of your family and job' I can even remember his face turning evil and dark at that point, he added slyly 'for it might have dangerous and costly effects' I knew what he was talking about and so did he.

"Edward I don't understand who's Bella?" My words must of struck a chord somewhere deep inside him because I watched the sparkling golden light which radiated from him fade slowly into a dim glow.

"Why it's--" He was interrupted by a small white Alice-like blur that ran straight into us, effectively cutting Edward off in mid sentence, what was she hiding? , I was sure she knew what Edward was going to say and had deliberately stopped him from saying it. Me and her would have to have a little 'chat' later about this.

"Come on peoples" **(A/N: Yes Alice did just use the word peoples, I like the word and use it often) **Alice squealed "Carlisle has an announcement for the whole family" I noticed she said family, does this mean that the Cullens think of me and Hurricane as family? Because if that was so, my life would be so freaking awesome!

-Back at the Cullen House- **(A/N: which is being sold for 3.3 million in 'real life' *sad faces people* ) **

We were well saying welcomed would be a bad choice of words it was more of a word fight fest, apparently everyone already knew what Carlisle's announcement was and Rosalie, Esme (surprisingly) and Jasper were all against what ever it was.

Carlisle made some throaty coughs, totally unnecessary due to being a vampire, but none the less effective in shutting everyone up **(A/N: Yeah I know .. I'm blunt) **

"Listen everyone, I would like to inform you that Alice has had a vision of the Denali coven coming down to visit us and should be here in the next few hours. I would like to formally invite Destiny and Hurricane to be honorary Cullen family members from here on in" It took a few seconds for Carlisle's words to sink in… oh my god! They actually wanted us to be a part of their family, sure the Volturi was our coven and Aro our 'father' but they were more of a job than family. A rapturous applause echoed round the living/un-dead room. "Carlisle on behalf of Destiny and myself we would be honoured and privileged to join your family" Hurricane spoke for me and her, always one for the formalities, I politely excused myself from the room and waiting until I was outside in the tree line to do this.

" OH MY GOD, WOOP WOOP HAPPY DANCE! COME ON PEOPLES PARTY LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY I'M A CULLEN AND YOUR NOT I'M A CULLEN AND YOUR NOT!" Childish I know but I was really happy and all it took was for me to shout to the world that I was a Cullen then so be it.

* * *

Sneak Peek of Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Oh Joy The Succubus Are In Town

"Aro still won't let you go, you do know this right?" He queried.

Destiny shot up out of her seat to stand in front of the Denali coven "And why shouldn't he let me and Hurricane go then?"

"Your Class 5"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Want more?

Want me to jump off a cliff? (Please say no to this one!)

Want Edward Cullen?

Well the…….. REVIEW!! … BUT YOUR NOT GETTING EDWARD CULLEN HE'S ALLLLLLL MINE *evil laugh*


	11. Chapter 10 The Succubus Are In Town

Author Note  
Yeah i know the title has been cut down but thats because  
1. I thought i was a bit too long

2. It wouldn't fit in the whole thing when i tried to name the chapter to add it

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Succubus Are In Town

**Found this randomly one night whilst I was typing my story. 'Love all, Trust a few. Do wrong to none.' ~Shakespeare **

**I think it sums up Esme pretty well, don't you?.**

Katie-Mai: I'm not in your story yet

Me: I know

Katie-Mai: I'm still waiting for Chapter 13 Why?

Me: because I said so!

Katie-Mai: fine .... wanna go watch new moon

Me: Hell yeah!

Edward Cullen: You don't own twilight, you only own cookies, which Conor ate (Conor Is Katie-Mai's Boyfriend if you guys were confused on who Conor was)

Katie-Mai: Blame Conor not me

Me: WHY EDWARD WHY WOULD U DO THAT TO ME???? DO YOU LIKE ME IN PAIN ???? HMMMM….

Edward Cullen: I'm sorry Nathalie

Me: now say the magic words

Edward Cullen: you own twilight?

Me(Dazzled): no well yeah .. no but , Nathalie will you marry me?

Edward Cullen: Bella will you marry me?

Katie-Mai (laughing) : well trained there Nat, almost as well as Jake :P

Me: Shup, it was close.

Hurricane POV:

"Eleazar may I introduce you to our, soon to be, family members" Carlisle said gesturing to me and Destiny who were sitting down on the, may I say squeaky clean, sofa the Cullens had just brought this morning.

"Carlisle, Carlisle" this Eleazar said in a, almost disappointed voice like a teacher scolding their pupil, why is he like this?. "What have you done my friend, these are Volturi members and very high in the rank ones as well, the Volturi will kill you without any warning if you try to take them away from them"

"But that's just the point Eleazar, the Cullen's aren't taking us away" I spoke up "Me and Destiny want to leave the Volturi voluntarily"

"Aro still won't let you go, you do know this right?" He queried.

Destiny shot up out of her seat to stand in front of the Denali coven "And why shouldn't he let me and Hurricane go then?"

"Your Class 5" was all he said back at her …. Well here's my first question … what the hell is class 5?

"What's that supposed to mean huh, we're just Aro's pawns nothing more"

"Oh but my dears, you are so much more than that, you could kill the whole of the vampire race with the click of your fingers if you wanted, that's why Aro will kill anyone who takes you away from him" I turned my head to see the rest of the Cullens, yep by the looks on their faces they were shocked too, but really .. Who could blame them! "Class 5 is the penultimate level in the ranking of vampires, with Class 1 being no powers, Class 2, a minor power, for example being a Succubus, take… Tanya for example she has thing, I wouldn't call it an ability but more of just being able to seduce a large amount of people in one time**(A/N: CoughSlutCough .. What?! Its true..and you know it**), Class 3 being a vampire with just one power but that power still being great for example Alice, Jasper and Edward all have Class 3 powers making them high up in Aro's most wanted list" Well that made sense everyone knew that Aro got very frustrated whenever the gifted Cullens turned down his invitation to join. I actually found it quite amusing. "Anyway I'm hoping most of you what Class 4 is by now" Everyone turned to face Emmett, oh dear

"What?!" Emmett said in a whiny voice.

"Anyway moving on, for no one in particular's benefit" Cough Emmett Cough "Class 4 is a vampire with 2 power , however significant or great those two powers maybe, the only known vampire to be Class 4 was Didyme Volturi" I couldn't help but wince at the mention of her name "and then finally there's you two, the only known vampires to be Class 5, you two can gain powers and basically do anything at anyplace, anywhere"

Aro POV** (Because i know you lot have all been secretly waiting to hear from Aro again after the Phone incident in chapter 1)**

Hmm.. I haven't heard from the Denali's in a long time "Demetri come here" I ordered, god it fun to be the boss. Te-he.

"Yes Master" He replied sinking to his knees in front of me, I bet you if I told him to act like a puppy he would do it. Not that he didn't already ask like a love sick puppy after Destiny and Hurricane but still.. My point stands.

"Demetri I want you to track the Denali Coven for me" that was the beauty of Demetri's power, he could basically tell you where any vampire or human alike was in the world, very handy at point where I couldn't be bothered to move my 3000 year old arse off the throne.

"I do believe Master that the Denali Coven is currently in the area of Forks, Washington, I would also presume that they are visiting the Cullens" Awesome I thought.

"Very good Demetri send an invitation to the Denali's home telling them that they are need in Volterra on an argent matter" Yes that should be a good enough excuse to get them here

"Right away Master" I waited until he was out of the room before I did my little victory dance.

Esme POV: **(Because I don't think we've had an Esme POV yet, bring on the Esme!)**

"I'm sorry I have to say this Carlisle but I fear we have overstayed our welcome, we need to get back to Denali before anyone get suspicious"

I watched as the Denali coven all stood up and came to say goodbye to us, it is always sad saying goodbye to our closest 'relatives' , especially when you hadn't seen them from more than three decades!. Oh well it could not be helped, we all had responsibilities to look after, ours being mainly Edward who consistently did nothing but plan his death with the Volturi. Luckily we had Alice and Emmett to stop him, thank god.

Hurricane POV:

Why do I have the funny feeling something's going to go wrong? Never mind Evana just put that aside you have much more important things to worry about like, what are you going to wear tomorrow and what's the weather going to be like?

Tanya (yeah I know should of basically called it Slut POV but oh well) POV:

Eddie-puss will be mine -insert evil witch laugh here-

I wasn't really bothered with saying goodbye to the Cullens, I mean like you know like we've vampires **(A/N: Noo… you don't say Tanya , shocker!,, as you can tell I don't like Tanya) **

and we'll probably see each other in a few months so there's no point saying bye sheesh, like I have to look pretty you know like I can't do this here!. Like there's none of my stuff here, I mean that could all change if I got Edward -more evil witch laughs-. "So like anyway we've gotta like go now like my hair is getting all frizzy from the humidity"

I swear Rosalie was just giving me the 'stink eye' **(A/N: Watched Juno recently and had to put this in) **I mean seriously? That is sooooooooooooooo 2008, she's like really like what's that big word it's like oh like yeah -flicks hair- jealous. Did Edward .?! Surely he's laughing _WITH_ me, not _AT_ me, yeah that's it I mean Eddie me. I mean I'm sure he has pictures hidden away like a stalker, because that's how obsessed he is of me.

**LETS JUST SKIP 5 HOURS BECAUSE I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO 'TANYA' FOR 5 MORE HOURS, Your welcome -bows-**

"We better check our messages make sure that no one has tried to contact us whilst we've been away" Instructed Eleazar, I was sorta ya know like hoping that none of those like little boy had like tried to contact me again its kinda like getting like annoying for me because I have to actually press a button. One time,… I broke a nail! **(A/N: is anyone else really wanting to punch Tanya at the moment to get to shut up? Yes?? Then good I'm doing my job right)**

Urgh now we had to sit a listen to that robotic voicemail voice that had no sense of vocal tones

"You have 1 new message, sent today at 1:25pm" *beep*

"Denali Coven, I am calling on behalf of Aro Volturi to ask you and your coven to come to Volterra on a matter of great urgency, Aro has booked a private jet for you for at 9pm in Denali Airport, He's looking forward to your visit"

"Well that settles it, we have no choice but to go to Volterra immediately, do you think we should phone the Cullens and tell them we're going" Ahh my sweet sweet little sister Kate always trying to get in the way or get her noise into something or somewhere were it doesn't belong. Some times i need to remind myself to remind her to shut up

~2 DAYS LATER~

Carlisle POV:

It's odd that the Denali coven should not contact us to tell us of their safe return to Alaska, maybe we should call them just to make sure. That's when Alice came bursting through the door and screamed two words that would of made my heart stop if it hadn't already.

"THEY'RE GONE!"

Esme POV:

"_Oh dear lord_" I whispered.

**Author Note**

**I hope you guys are happy, because whilst I'm typing this its coming up to quarter to 4 in the morning, I couldn't sleep so I turned on my laptop and finished off the chapter for you guys**

**Now if you excuse me I'm going to………… *sleep***

**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND DON'T WANT ME TO DIE FROM SLEEP DEPRIVATION!  
*puppy dog eyes***


	12. Chapter 11 Don't trust the old dude

Chapter 11 - Don't trust the Old Evil Weird Hair Dude 

DESTINED FOR GREAT THINGS HAS FINALLY GONE OVER 1,000 HITS I'M WELL HAPPY!!

A/N: I know I know you lot can all hate me or what ever and here comes the age old excuse "I've been too busy" well its partly true, I've had to be doing 30 minutes of full on practise for my violin exam which is at the end of the month and I don't think I'm going to pass anyway I've just started my GCSE's and the coursework for it is all piling on also I haven't had the inspiration or the right emotions to be able to write this (In plain old English: I couldn't be arsed) but you didn't hear it from me -disappears into the shadows and ninja like-

* * *

Chapter 11 - Don't trust the Old Evil Weird Hair Dude

Aro POV:

"Ah welcome my friends thank you for coming on so short notice but you know how newborns get"

"It was my pleasure Aro, I'm sorry that we couldn't get here any quicker but we only just got back from visiting the Cullens in Forks and we had to discuss a few things whilst there"

The Cullens he says, hmm.. I wonder if he's heard of Destiny and Hurricane, I haven't heard anything from them since they left. I was getting quite suspicious of them and the lack of information."Anyway I'll just have Felix escort you to the newborn and then you lot can be on your way, although you could always just stay here as part of the Volturi, you know that my offer still stands and it would be lovely for you and your coven to live here" PLEASE SAY YES I screamed in my mind, it had been so long since a vampire and/or their coven had actually said yes, damn you vampires can decline joining rule, maybe we should change that rule sometime.

"Thank you Aro, for the invitation, but I'm sorry to say that my coven would have to decline due to the fact that we are very happy with living in Denali as vegetarians and I doubt that anything would make us change our minds"

"Fine my friends you may go now" I waved them on as they bowed and left, maybe I should get one of those 'Nine,ten,doe Dses' or what ever they're called, I hear there's a game with Italians in it called 'Mario Carts' VIVA THE ITALIANS!.

Kate POV (cause we all loveee Kate)

I could feel my power going haywire whilst Aro was speaking, luckily no one noticed the lights on the very high chandelier flickering, you would of thought we vampires would of noticed that but no. I'll have to keep anyway from everyone else wouldn't want to give them an electric shock now would I?

-minutes later-

Stupid bowing I hate it, I'll let to tell him where he can shove his electricity… "Eleazar, I don't like it my power is going haywire and I don't like the feeling of being here"

"I know Kate I'm feeling the same thing but as soon as I look at this newborn I promise we will leave straight away"

"Fine but I still don't like it"

Eleazar POV (bring on the mojo power)

We were brought into a smallish room with no windows so you could still smell of the newborn's last meal hanging around in the room, days old blood smells like mouldy cheese would to humans, not nice at all.

10 Minutes Later Back in the 'Big' Room

"I'm sorry Aro but this vampire doesn't have a power"

"Ah my dear friend are you not sure he is just concealing a mental ability that you cannot detect? Come show me what you mean, take my hand" This shrivelled old prune hand came shooting out from under his massive black robe. I had a funny feeling that I shouldn't touch his hand but if I didn't wouldn't that look a bit suspicious? Oh well you can't win everything.

Aro POV:

It was only until I had touched his hand did I know the full extent of what had transcribed whilst Hurricane and Destiny had been away

Eleazar's Memory

"_Eleazar may I introduce you to our, soon to be, family members" Carlisle said gesturing to Hurricane and Destiny who were sitting down on the sofa._

"_Carlisle, Carlisle" I said in a, almost disappointedly, tone "What have you done my friend, these are Volturi members and very high in the rank ones as well, the Volturi will kill you without any warning if you try to take them away from them"_

"_But that's just the point Eleazar, the Cullen's aren't taking us away" Hurricane spoke up "Me and Destiny want to leave the Volturi voluntarily"_

"_Aro still won't let you go, you do know this right?" I queried this was generally intriguing. _

_Destiny shot up out of her seat to stand in front of my coven "And why shouldn't he let me and Hurricane go then?" _

"_Your Class 5" I stated bluntly._

"DEMETRI, FELIX! Please escort the Denali coven to the dungeons due to the fact they have helped with the kidnap of two highly powerful Volturi members and for this treason they are to be held under Volturi rule until a trial date can be established"

Carmen POV:(because we haven't had her yet and I'm trying to fit every vampire in the books into this story somehow)

"No!" I watched as two Volturi guards pounced upon me and my soul mate with Aro looking as happy go lucky as always. "Aro" I screamed at him not making any attempt to hide the weakness in my voice "Please Aro, we didn't know, don't hurt my family please they're all I have left"

_Meanwhile At The Cullens House_

Alice POV:

"Its Aro, he's vamp-napped the Denali's, he found out that Hurricane and Destiny want to join us and lets just say he's not one bit happy now he's bringing ¾ of the Volturi to Forks to get Hurricane and Destiny back, there's nothing we can do Carlisle. It's over."

I felt Jasper wrap his calming arms round my waist but it was no use, I'd already looked for a possibility that we might survive but none prevailed.

Destiny came to kneel right in front of me, wait when did she and Hurricane arrive? "Tut tut tut Alice did any of these visions of yours involve me or Hurricane in them?"

Now that she mentions it I don't recall them being in any of them, maybe that's why we never win!

Carlisle POV:

"I can't allow you two to get hurt during our own battles it wouldn't be fair to have to get you to fight against people that you have lived with for many years and now call family"

Destiny and Hurricane started cackling like hyenas, what? I might actually have to consider what Destiny asked me ages ago about vampires having mood swings

"You actually think we call them family Carlisle?" Destiny said in-between laughs "Family is a group of people who love you and would do anything for you, The Volturi only care about power and loyalty and now what they have lost both of them, they are nothing"

"What do you suppose we do then?" drawled Jasper. God that accent's cute **(A/N: I AM TEAM EDWARD BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT A TEXAN DRAWL) **

"Well here's what we do…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!!

-rugby tackles everyone who is about to press the back button on this story-

DON'T GO!

reviews = happy nathalie = more story = happy readers = cookies = -drools-


	13. Chapter 12 weirdo hair guy and his gang

Chapter 12 - The Big Fight Part 1- Evil Weirdo Hair Dude And His Gang

Author's Note

Hello PEOPLES! Yeah I'm not dead but I don't think you guys would have worried anyway as I'm not really known for putting chapters up regularly. I've been sucked in to a Polyvore addiction

Destiny POV:

We'd planned our strategies with the help of Jasper who, I have to say, is awesome at this whole battle situations **(AN: I just randomly thought of transformers anyway). **Carlisle had suggested that we should all go hunting before the arrival of our unwanted guests a.k.a the Volturi. I think this has been one of the most important moments in vampire history since the Volturi first defeated the Romanians and took power or 1666 in London where the Volturi created a massive fire to try and wipe out the newborn problem that they were facing.

Oh yeah and everyone thought the fire was started by a middle aged baker who left his fire burning, I hear the poor man went crazy with guilt after thinking he killed all those people, truth is that although thousands of innocents were killed the newborns were wiped out therefore saving many more lives then were sacrificed.

It was only the Cullens that ended up going hunting, Hurricane and I had already gone hunting a few hours ago so we volunteered to 'guard the fort' as Emmett put it. "Ahh Destiny get this! I think my power has extended to the fact that I can now see the past of any object I touch" shouted Hurricane from the kitchen, why she was in the kitchen confuses me.

I ran to her and got to her just in time to see her start to make her way to touch the kitchen top surface and when she did she screamed, jumping back from the object, clawing at her eyes "EWWW! Why would Rosalie and Emmett do that?" **(AN: ;) ) **

Well it's safe to say she won't be using that power ever again, not when Rosalie and Emmett have been within 2 miles of it.

Hurricane POV:

Great thanks to that new 'awesome' power which turns out not to be that 'awesome' I'm in need of animal blood now which means I'll have to go hunting or I'll be too weak to fight the Volturi and then what use would I be?

"Be- Destiny" I spoke softly trying to cover my mistake as 'my vocals just toning down after all that screaming' **(AN: totally BS ) **"I need to go hunting all this new power gain has really taken all the energy out of me" literally, I thought.

"Yeah sure Hurricane just don't be too late or you'll miss all the action" she winked at me, well it's nice to see someone has high spirits at times like these.

- T I M E J U M P - (about 20 minutes or so)

After I'd run out of the house into the surrounding woodland I had noticed the slight lack of, well to put it plainly, food. Sheesh you would of thought there would at least be a bunny rabbit hopping around somewhere. I ran further a field in hope of snagging a mountain lion or a herd of deer or something like that.

I was about to give up until I heard a snapping of twigs not too far in the distance, slipping into a hunting crouch, I was unable to notice a net made out of repulsive werewolf fur come crashing down from the tree tops, ensnaring me in its grasp rendering me powerless.

"Well if it isn't my little natural disaster, Hurricane my dear it is so nice to see you again after all these weeks!" Cried Aro, I refuse to call him Father anymore not after all the crimes he and his 'posse' have committed. I acknowledged his presence with a quick and curt nod of my head. "Now now don't be like that precious, I thought you would have been happy to see your family after all this time being parted from them"

"Well seeing as your form of greeting me was dropping a vampire proof net on me, I'm not really happy at the moment, I know why you're here Aro, you've come to kidnap us like you did the Denali Coven, slowly picking off all the vegetarians are we?"

"Ah such a sweet and intelligent mind you have my dear but at this point in time gravely mistaken, yes it is true we do have the Denali Coven under guard but only because they have been found guilty of treason against the Volturi"

I shuffled about in my temporary prison I was getting more and more nervous as we went along. "On what charges can this allegation of treason be held?" I announced confidently even thought I wasn't.

"I have evidence of them having knowledge of a coven trying to steal our two most prized guards, oh yes you thought I wouldn't find out about your plans did you?". Crap.

Destiny POV:

I decided to amuse myself until the Cullens and Hurricane came back from hunting when I realised that I hadn't actually seen the whole of the house whilst we were staying here. I better not be too nosey, I'll seem like some stalker going through their possessions and rooms or something, better just stay downstairs.

Leaping out of the kitchen like a ninja, my bare feet lightly tapping the wooden floorboards and I came to stop in front of a familiar door, nonsense I thought I hadn't been here at all in the what 100 or so years, well, had I?.

"Pull yourself together Destiny" I said to myself, oh dear I thought, I'm talking to myself, that's the first sign of madness! I tested the handle to make sure that it wasn't locked. I was surprised to find it unlocked mainly because of it's contents. A luxurious sleek black baby grand piano stood in the centre of the room begging for e to touch it. Resist I told myself but it was too late my mind was focused on this one object that seemed to entrap me in its gaze.

It was not until I had placed my index finger on the lid did I discover that I too had gained the power to see objects past much like Hurricane did about an hour ago. **(AN: Thanks very much Katie-mai, my bubba a.k.a my wife (for fictional purposes only ;) ) for this amazing idea whilst I asked her for criticism on my chapter so far. Please check out her stories on Fanfic her name is missxmai )**

Soft tunes of the piano wafted through the air as I was hurtled back in time, as my vision cleared I was two figures sitting at the baby grand one was clearly Edward I mean seriously how many vampires do you know of that have that unusual bronze coloured hair?. As the lullaby stopped the other figure which I now distinguished as femal spoke up "That was beautiful". It truly was and Edward turned to her with a look of adoration in his eyes and said "You inspired this one my love".** (AN: I know that they aren't the actual words but i like these -swoons over twilight-**)

Edward Point of View:

"Destiny?" I whispered soothingly after I'd tapped her on the shoulder, we had come back from hunting only a few minutes ago to find Destiny had wondered around the house and into my music room which hadn't been touched since, Bella.

When we found her it was like nothing Carlisle had ever seen, she seemed to be in a trance of some sort of which none of our family could get her out, Alice had suggested that maybe I might be able to get her out of the trance seeing as no one else could so far.

"Destiny?" I tried again.

"Hmm?" She replied turning round, her eyes focusing slowly back to reality "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I think I gained a power to see objects pasts, and well I touched the piano, I got distracted whilst Hurricane went hunting oh which reminds me is she back? Because I have to tell her something" I felt like sobbing at that moment i really hope she saw the lullaby or one of the happier times that i played the Piano for Bella, Wait what did she mean Hurricane went hunting?

"Umm Destiny, Hurricane isn't back yet, I mean when did she go?" I was generally concerned now I mean seriously what could of happened to her. I know there was the obvious thought that maybe she got distracted but then it crossed my mind that she would of called if that had been the case.

"Well what's the time?, then I'll tell you"

"It's quarter past 1 in the morning"

"But… Hurricane left at like half 8 this evening, I have a really bad feeling about this"

"Ring Ring" came a sound from Destiny's ear. **(AN: She has a skin coloured handset thing in her ear, which is sort of hard to see from human eyes, plus it's behind her ears which is why The Cullens haven't seen it before)**

"Yes?." She answered sharply after she tapped her ear, my guess is that she has a mobile built into her ear or some sort of device

"Why?" She paused rolling her eyes with disgust at who ever was talking "Fine _Father_ we'll be there" She spat the word 'father' like it was werewolf saliva, **(AN: well I couldn't say venom could I?)** "That was _Aro_" She announced to me and well the whole of the family which had now dotted around the house worrying about -the currently missing- Hurricane. "He wants us to meet him in the baseball clearing to talk at 3AM sharp." I wanted nothing more than to gather her up in my arms and sooth her worries but I knew I couldn't.

Destiny POV:

Looking at my watch I could see it was 1 minute to 3 in the morning, perfect timing as the little humans would be fast asleep by now, well we hoped.

"Ah…as prompt as ever" I announced when I felt fresh minds enter my mind shield, I rarely used this power as I didn't seem to be very important **(AN: we know better ;) ) **Crouching down low into one of my hunting stances I noticed the rest of the Cullen's getting into crouches similar to mine.

Where was Hurricane? She was supposed to be here by know and I refused to think that she had abandoned us to our death. "Hello _Aro_" I said curtly when his shadow appeared

"What no Father anymore then?"

"You lost the right of me calling you Father when you came to attack us, now we shall have to fight you because our way of life is balancing on the thin line of extinction, I will not let you destroy this life me and Hurricane so desperately want"

"I have something that may make you change your mind my little Destiny" -shivers-

"Oh yes and what would that be Aro"

"It seems we have your 'sister'" Oh Hurricane… it's supposed to be my job to get into trouble and awkward situations.

* * *

So what do you guys think? reviews would be really helpful ... i think i might cry about reviews because the last review i got was from the 6th of December 2009 LAST YEAR :( please don't make me cry by not reviewing it's only a button anyway anon ones are awesome too :D


	14. Chapter 13 Victorias dirty little secret

Chapter 13 - The Big Fight Part 2- Victoria's Dirty Little Secret

Aww man!

"Hurricane!" I screamed, I was about to race over there but Emmett and Edward held me back by my arms and it was obvious that they weren't planning to let go of me anytime soon. Damn Alice.

"Ahh ahh" Aro scold me like an immature child who wasn't allowed another biscuit from the jar "I wouldn't try to get to your sister if I was you, you see you're outnumbered and it doesn't matter how much combat training you've given the Cullen it won't help you" How the hell did he know I would be training them, unless.. No I would of noticed, he'd has someone spy on us "You may be a mental shield Destiny but that cannot stop physical attacks" He smiled evily at me, just waiting for me to snap and pounce at him but that would give him the right to start this inevitable fight.

? POV:

This would be a perfect time for me to make myself known, before a fight breaks out and the person I so desperately want to kill is directly in my eye sight.

I was this close and I couldn't let this chance pass me by especially when all the Cullens are here to see their precious Bella get killed by me (AN: Guessed who it is now?) I brought a bargaining chip with me swell I noted looking to my side where this little immortal child I had found wandering alone about 10 days after James had- it still hurts to think about what happened to him but it is also what has driven me to do this.

Eddie-boy hissed as me and my counterpart approached this 'reunion' to say "My my I'm glad I got here in time or I would of missed all this action" I swear I have never been growled at so much by any amount of vampires in all my 200 years well James might count but that's for a totally different reason, things were hard for me now, they won't be soon.

Destiny POV:

"Well isn't this a cute little reunion, I must say Isabella I wasn't expecting you to get up after that beating from me, luckily that werewolf friend saved you pity he fell into that grinder"

"Auntie Rosie?" Came a small, unsure, voice from behind this red head devil.

"Do I know you?" Rosalie sharp voice made even me wince, ok now I'm officially confused I thought Rosalie LOVED children**(AN: I make her sound like a paedophile)**.

"Umm I think so, I really hope you are my Auntie Rosie because my mummy was Adara Rosa Hale I don't think you would remember her because she was born after you 'went missing' I was born on the 18th of August 1950 to Adara Marbrook and Joseph Marbrook, oh I haven't even told you the BEST bit" This little girl's face lit up "I'm named after you, Auntie Rosie, well half my name is, my full name is Taylor Rosalie Marbrook and I'm your niece"

Um… wow well that's quite a story **(AN: this is all the story you're going to get so far because well I couldn't be arsed to think of all the small details but Taylor Marbrook was changed at the age of 10 in distressing circumstances) **

"This is all very touching but I think we must be getting on to more pressing matters like me getting revenge on Isabella here" Apparently this red head has a quarrel with someone named Isabella but last I can remember there was no one in the Volturi named Isabella, a bit odd because Isabella is an Italian name so you would of thought but no one is named that anymore.

"Who's Isabella?" I questioned to well, anyone who was listening.

"Umm well this is quite awkward, Aro why don't you tell her?" Caius suggested moving round to hide behind Jane and Alex. Coward.

I could see Aro looking to Marcus for support, but Marcus being Marcus just said "You're on your own here brother, this wasn't even my decision in the first place"

Umm yeah I'd just really like for someone who's not a chicken or depressed to tell me, sensing my growing frustration, Aro took a tentative step forward

"Umm yeah" Aro said slowly, head down rubbing his neck in a human manner, "You see,Isabella is a lot like you, ok I give she is you, before you became a vampire and all this" He gestured to the whole scene "you were named Isabella Marie Swan, you came to us because you didn't want to live anymore, something went wrong in your transformation and you completely forgot about everything in your past life, we all voted that it would be safer for us to lie to you" No, no this couldn't be happening, my whole life was a lie just a mask. I couldn't believe it, my anger rose to all new peaks.

"Why did you lie to my Aro after all this time, what was so bad about me knowing my true identity?" I spat at him

"I couldn't risk you running off Isabella to those god damn Cullens but it seems that you have and now my dear I'm sorry but we will fight for you back or you and the Cullens will perish"

"NO!" I screamed feeling my powers take over myself **(AN: full list of Destiny's powers at the bottom of this chapter) **a massive lightening storm the likes Forks has never seen erupted from over the mountains and quickly engulfed us. I knew this was me but I couldn't stop myself I was so angry and pain was filling me up, finding placed in my mind I didn't know existed, to attack that's when I lost control and my subconscious went into auto-pilot.

Jet black wings sprouted out my back and I could feel the whole of my appearance changing, black straight hair the same colour as my wings now swirled around my face as I rose up into the sky, I was a good few feet off the ground.

EmmettPOV:

Bella rose up with these awesomely big eagle like wings she looked like a fallen angel but also very emo, I mean don't get me wrong she looks very good as an emo but her whole appearance changed, her hair turned black hell even her clothes changed to a deep purple floor length gown but I'll let you into a little secret who ever I'm talking to in my head, the thing that most scared the shit out of me was her eyes they were like cats all felline or how ever you say it

_Dude_, I thought to Edward _she's a feisty little kitty she is;) -insert porno mental images from me here-_

Destiny/Bella POV:

Even in my semi conscious mind I still recognised the signs of me gaining a new power, the power to protect the ones I loved, perfect. All i had to do was think about protecting my loved ones and this power did all the rest, Hurricane and the Cullens were now in some kind of misty bubble it didn't look very safe but looks can be deceiving (AN: This is where Destiny goes a bit evil!) I laughed when I looked at the guard, the once mighty guard, feared throughout the world, were cowering in front of me, some even praying but God can't save you now, not from a woman scorned

"Destiny please don't do this! This isn't you!" I think Esme shouted through the ragging storm

"No this may not be me but I have to do this" I replied in a voice that was not my own. I kept my eyes fixed on their target, Aro.

Even in these wet conditions fire was able to alight the tree line surrounding the clearing, with the Cullens and Hurricane secured in their shields I addressed my enemies "Volturi, look at me!" I commanded "For centuries you have looked over humanity with disgust, protected them from our rogue kind and secret, but how many human lives have been taken at your hands? Creating all the wars humanity has had because you were bored with life, no more will the vampire race bee controlled by power hungry corrupted 'royalty' Today is the day that will go down in history, both human and vampire, as the day we were reborn!" (AN: I am a very good speech writer if I do say so myself) and I set them alight, hearing screams from my right side, ah yes Victoria and Taylor I had forgotten abut them

"You could of done so much Victoria, lived through so much but you took the darker much easier route and that has led you here at this precise point, to you death" I cast my eyes back to the raging fire which sat where the Volturi, my ex second family, stood only minutes ago

"I wish things could be different for you Victoria and sweet Taylor Rose Hale you changed at so young but you have suffered so much already, today your suffering will end my darling"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalie's screech echoed through the clearing, I sharply turned my head to the right to see the expression on her face was heart breaking like that of a mother having to watch their child die in front of them eyes pleading for me to save the child in front of me and how could I not?.

I lifted my hand in the air to create another protective bubble around Taylor so she joined Hurricane and the Cullens, for all I cared Victoria and The Volturi could go to hell now.

Unleashing the last of my anger and rage upon Victoria, fire consumed my body, I'm sure I looked like a burning Phoenix.

I couldn't feel anymore, numbness was finding its way into my veins. The more Victoria burnt the more numb I became until I barely felt my body slamming back into the earth.

* * *

Author's Note

I was going to write more but I decided that I had enough trouble writing the last paragraph it wasn't worth it, I'll tell you what is worth it though, REVIEWING, that joyful word, just want to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far :D

List of Destiny's powers

1) Subject Knowledge in seconds - went into the Volterra castle library

2) Relationships (like Marcus) - Went to Demetri and Heidi's wedding

3) Death Dates (.How) - Didyme's funeral (even after death she can see how they died)

4)Know if someone is telling the truth (like Maggie from the Irish Coven) - Found out that Aro killed Didyme

5) Wings - Jumped from Volterra Clock tower ( Volturi covered it up as an earthquake)

6) Preministions - discovered when powers were drained due to Aro tested them too much (closest a vampire can get to sleep)

7) Telekensis - When destiny tripped for the first time, she put her hands out to stop her fall and closed her eyes for the impact but it never came, she opens her eyes to find herself levitating a few cms over the ground.

8) Change in appearance - Let Heidi dye her hair

9) Control of 2 elements Fire and Water - had since becoming a vampire (it is what turns her eyes purple, red + blue = purple , Hurricane has the power over Earth and Wind, green+white = light green)

10) Mind shield - developed since becoming a vampire

11) Physical shield - gained during the fight with the Volturi and Victoria.


End file.
